A la Espera de la Perdición
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Ambos saben que no es amor lo que tienen, es autodestrucción
A LA ESPERA DE LA PERDICIÓN:

(Oneshot ImaHana)

 **Notas Iniciales: Les presento a mi pairing de bastardos consentida. Los fanfic's de ellos escasean así que decidí introducir al menos uno para el fandom hispano (es posible que me pase por aquí con un longfic o mas oneshot's de esta pareja, no sé, es posible porque de verdad mis pequeños amantes diabólicos necesitan amor, mucho amor). Espero les guste**

 **Advertencias: Riesgo de lemmon**

Imayoshi nunca se consideró un individuo simple o alguien que gustara de géneros concretos, jamas se clasificó al respecto pues tanto sentía atracción por sujetos egolatras como por personas que poca imaginación le brindaban hacia preferencias, de hecho poseía cierto fetiche hacia personalidades complicadas, tales como las violentas, sadistas a grandes escalas, especialmente por aquellas que alzaban sus barreras con suma hostilidad juvenil. Tal vez fue por eso que estuvo tras Hanamiya Makoto durante todos esos años; era más joven que él y su cabeza estaba llena de misterios indispuestos a revelarse, pensamientos temerarios, casi destructores, además de una obvia naturaleza retorcida. Nunca sabias lo que estaba pensando o cuándo una acción era realizada por burla o porque realmente necesitaba que alguien escuchara sus problemas personales. Lo sabía porque había estado conviviendo con él durante la escuela media, se le había acercado después de inevitablemente enterarse que gran parte del alumnado lo evitaba por su problemática manera de ser, y claro, él mismo había probado en carne propia los motivos de las acusaciones que nunca le parecieron exageradas aunque ciertamente aprendió a evadir sus rabietas sorpresivas con el paso del tiempo. Si alguien le preguntara qué virtudes de Makoto le provocaban reacciones corporales o porqué fue siempre tan insistente en el tema, quizás respondería que le interesaba la manera hosca en que éste transmitía su tristeza y el cómo despreciaba a la gente por blasfemar cosas relacionadas al poder del amor o la amistad, asqueaba las palabras _bonitas_.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él fue a mitad del Inter High, durante una de las tan pocas ocasiones que Imayoshi quiso dar un paseo por las instalaciones antes de que iniciara algún partido que fuera interesante o involucrara a su equipo. Fue una gran coincidencia, como él mismo lo dijo, el que se encontraran. Makoto no había decidido dar un paseo ya que su equipo lo acompañaba y parecían dirigirse directo a los vestidores con sus uniformes deportivos del Kirisaki Daichi, aunque bien, no fue para nada una coincidencia que Shouichi decidiera hablarle abiertamente para probar su suerte en el chico que, viéndolo ahora, no era más aquel chiquillo que alguna vez molestó por diversión

—Oh, vaya y yo que creía nada volvería a sorprenderme. Pero si es Hanamiya Makoto-kun~

Decir que no le había inquietado la presencia de su superior sería como mentir cobardemente, después de todo la manera en la que Hanamiya reaccionó -al escuchar esa voz tan malditamente conocida para él- poco sirvió para que funcionaran sus mentiras luego de aquel odioso encuentro. Con ojos entornados y cuerpo paralizado por un instante, el chico no apartó su mirada de él mientras se acercaba saludando al equipo entero con la mano en alto y bien extendida

—Imayoshi— reconoció con cierta cantidad de hastío y también indiferencia —¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?

—Eso es muy frío. ¿Ni siquiera me devolverás el saludo?

—No tengo porqué saludar a alguien que no se lo merece

—Que mal, esperaba que te lanzaras a mis brazos después de que no nos hemos visto tanto tiempo

Makoto se mantuvo sin decir nada un momento para luego dejar salir una risa sarcástica

—Y una mierda. No tengo tengo motivos para sentirme feliz por verte de nuevo, maldito Cuatro Ojos

—Hummm~ ya veo, que decepción— asintió el otro con una sonrisa un tanto burlona que no desapareció para mirar al resto de muchachos detrás de Makoto —¿Tendrán un partido en poco tiempo?

—Eso es algo que no te importa. Lárgate a joderle la vida a alguien más, es lo que mejor sabes hacer— replicó el menor esquivando la figura de Imayoshi para poner marcha al interior del edificio, con sus compañeros de equipo siguiéndole automáticamente, pero se vio obligado a detenerse cuando la voz del mayor se hizo escuchar de nueva cuenta

—Como noto que ahora no tienes ánimos para hablar conmigo te esperaré al finalizar el partido. No tendrás problemas para verme en la entrada, ¿o si?

—Puedes quedarte en este lugar todo lo que quieras porque no voy a buscarte— dijo al instante, casi como si hubiera estado esperando esa invitación, luego simplemente comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquel hombre y evadiendo cualquier pregunta de sus compañeros sobre la importancia de quien no hizo más que sonreír acomodándose los anteojos. Y con razón le causó gracia el rechazo pues, con el término de los partidos programados para ese día, él y Hanamiya se re-encontraron a la entrada a pesar de que el menor había asegurado no querer verle la cara nuevamente.

Imayoshi Shouichi nunca fue bueno para utilizar palabras de aliento o dirigir con dignidad a un grupo (como el equipo de baloncesto por ejemplo), ni siquiera conoce una mejor manera de relacionarse con la gente de su entorno más sabe de qué manera manipular. Hacer el mejor uso de las palabras para engatusar a quien quiere es una tarea sencilla para él, lo hizo para convencer al prodigio -y miembro de la Generación Milagrosa- Aomine Daiki de que estudiara en su preparatoria, lo utilizó para convertirse en capitán sin presentar demasiado esfuerzo durante los entrenamientos, él siempre quiso lucir como un sumiso a los ojos de quienes no supieran ver más allá de lo evidente y las mentes ingenuas que consideraba abundantes, no por nada se había ganado el titulo no oficial de «psíquico» pues se asemejaba a uno cuando de manejar a sus oponentes se trataba, así como la habilidad de leer sus gestos. Por eso, luego tantas maniobras de conquista, así como los incuestionables ataques de seducción, estos fueron dando jugosos frutos. Lentamente Makoto había bajado la guardia ante el hombre que, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, nunca consiguió evitar, después de todo había conseguido dominar sus impulsos desde que le dejó acercarse a él la primera vez y cuales contactos insignificantes le marcaron profundamente durante aquella época que trataba de recordar con indiferencia sin éxito. De nuevo, tras amenazas cumplidas al siguiente momento como un puño apuntando al rostro que enseguida le esquivó, había permitido que el «cuatro ojos» se comportara amigable y le trajera aquel amargo pasado con tan solo dedicarle esa sonrisa malévola de nuevo, esa sonrisa de asesino que le había hecho recorrer un tortuoso escalofrío tantas veces en secundaria dejandole emociones nada agradables en cada intervención. A Imayoshi lo admiró entonces, por lo tanto, no está del todo seguro lo que su presencia le provoca ahora.

Justo cuando estaba convencido que ya se había olvidado de él surgen estas detestables situaciones donde tener su compañía es tan necesario que le cuesta trabajo respirar, siente el impulso de golpearle por violaciones a su tan importante espacio personal o de hacerle sentir la peor escoria del universo cuando se atreve a robarle un beso pero nunca hace más que quejarse como comúnmente haría antes de que Imayoshi se graduara en secundaria y por obvio se separaran.

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo fue en estado de ebriedad, Imayoshi le había invitado un trago a su solitario departamento sin intensiones de llegar más lejos de lo inconscientemente acordado, charlaron banalidades sobre sus vidas actuales -muchas de estas disfrazadas por bromas crueles- hasta que la embriagues por la presencia del otro comenzó a hacer de las suyas. Imayoshi trató de mantener la compostura pero la piel expuesta de Hanamiya (partes de su cuello, pecho y tórax) se encargó de encenderlo segundos después de que fingiera no estarlo devorando con la mirada. Habían bebido el contenido entero de las recelosas botellas de vino que ahora yacían regadas por todo el suelo y aparentemente había sido suficiente para hacerlos eufóricos ante sus más entrañables deseos. Hanamiya jadeó de manera forzada apenas los largos dedos de Imayoshi se aventuraron bajo la tela del uniforme negro, ni siquiera borracho se rebajaría admitiendo que el simple rozar de aquellas manos lo someten a un placer inigualable del que no quisiera salir nunca. No le lleva tiempo corresponder a las caricias, obsesivamente se mete con las zonas sensibles del mayor para provocarlo; los besos hambrientos y casi desesperados que comparten entre sí aseguran y sellan la noche de nada más que pasión desenfrenada en forma de sudor, movimientos salvajes guiados por el orgasmo múltiple y el sabor a agonía. Ambos necesitaban de esos instantes para olvidarse de todo aún si el objeto de su satisfacción se trata de un antiguo compañero, quizás amigo, de secundaria. Entre los brazos de Imayoshi y el sonido alucinante de sus jadeos contra sus oídos, Makoto recuerda por un instante a ese superior que casi tenía en adoración cuando eran más jóvenes, a quien casi amaba con enfermiza e injustificable locura.

Tras esa noche los lazos entre Imayoshi y Makoto comienzan a tornarse cotidianos, las causas el de lentes se las acredita al sexo y al hecho de que son versátiles al momento de llegar a la cama pues ni él o Makoto han dado indicios de sentir atracción más que física por el otro. Desde el principio no existieron sentimientos y quieren mantener las cosas como están. Imayoshi no puede quejarse ya que desde hace tiempo requería de un compañero para sexo sin que terminara enamorándose al final porque todo se complicaría más está seguro de que Hanamiya no lo hará y respetará los términos a menos que hubiese estado enamorado desde antes que iniciaran los encuentros. Una tarde en la cafetería más cercana se lo comenta nada más para asegurarse y esto provoca la gracia sarnosa del individuo que lo acompaña, alegándole ser un imbécil por preocuparse de cosas insignificantes y recalcándole ademas que no es su tipo. Sin embargo, algo en Hanamiya hace que presienta que no todo está bien, un movimiento sutil contra sus ojos causa pensamientos que no lo dejan tranquilo hasta que vuelven a enredarse con urgencia durante su estadía en el próximo cuarto de motel al que pronto acuden.

Así transcurren los días, las semanas y debido a que nunca le dijo a nadie sobre su relación con Hanamiya, la presencia del mismo a la entrada de su universidad causa sorpresa a todos los que ya lo habían visto durante las semifinales de la reciente Inter High. Los compañeros de Shouichi y algunos estudiantes que pasaron cerca se inquietaron cuando lo vieron jalar a Imayoshi de un brazo después de que éste intentara saludarlo de la manera más cordial posible; Hanamiya trae una expresión de muy mala muerte y pronto se sospecha que toda su frustración planea aliviarla en el cuerpo del de lentes, quien se los acomoda cuando pide explicaciones y Makoto se limita a escupirle que no le importa.

Han caminado varios metros cuando finalmente llegan a su próximo destino, el cual no varía mucho entre los cuartos de motel y la habitación de Makoto o Shouichi que cada vez ocupan. Sin embargo, a pesar de que esta ocasión es el de lentes quien posee las llaves del departamento, Makoto encabeza la caminata subiendo los escalones con pisadas fuertes que denotaban la más pura molestia que el chico llevaba arrastrando desde el inicio

—Oye, oye, estoy consciente de que te mueres por ser mimado por mis encantos pero ten algo de consideración, ¿si? Es a mi a quien regañarán sino guardas compostura

—Cállate y abre la puerta— Hanamiya exige cuando al fin encuentra su destino, tan acostumbrado a éste que le es sencillo identificarlo entre una hilera de puertas iguales del segundo piso. Imayoshi sonríe derrotado y solamente se dedica a sacar las llaves e introducirlas a la chapa para abrir la puerta. Ambos muchachos entran, siendo Makoto quien toma al otro de la mano y lo impacta contra el muro una vez han cerrado la entrada. Cuando se besan hay concordancia pero, como variante, Hanamiya se hace notar impaciente por satisfacer sus bajos instintos, le muerde los labios con suma agresividad y embiste la lengua de Imayoshi como si deseara enterrarsela en la garganta húmeda que ya comienza a emitir suaves gemidos ahogados. El mayor nunca negara que siempre le ha gustado la dureza del sexo salvaje pero, ya que Hanamiya ha dado el primer paso, él también quiere disfrutar de aquella locura en acciones propias. Lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas -lo cual toma desprevenido a Hanamiya- y lo guía con sus pasos seguros a caer juntos contra la cama, se toma su tiempo para sujetar la cadera, acomodándolo de manera que no pierdan equilibrio mientras continúan besándose. Makoto jadea y toma a su amante de la nuca enterrando sus anchos dedos entre los sedosos cabellos negros pero cuando Imayoshi bufa divertido contra sus labios esto hace que se rompa el ambiente y decidan cortar el apasionado beso que estaban compartiendo

—¿Ahora de qué demonios te estas riendo?

—Lo lamento, enserio, no pude evitarlo al sentir tú pene duro frotarse contra mi

—Era de esperarse, ¿no? Vine hasta aquí para resolver eso

—¿De verdad? Me siento halagado— bromeó con esa sonrisa tan conocida que hacía a Makoto arder, veces de rabia pero otras más de ansiedad sexual

—Púdrete

—De todos modos, ¿me darías un momento? Quiero evitar que mis vecinos nos escuchen y comiencen a quejarse de mi— dicho esto Shouichi se levantó, desentendiendo por completo a su acompañante

—¿Qué... ? ¡¿Ah?!— exclamó levantándose de golpe solo para mirar a Imayoshi parado frente al estéreo —¡¿Pondrás música después de que ya hemos llegado a la cama?!

—Vamos, no te alteres. La última vez que tuvimos sexo el anciano que vive a lado presentó una queja a la encargada y amenazaron con echarme de aquí sino me controlaba en este aspecto

—Hum, no me jodas— replicó Hanamiya molesto —Apuesto a que lo único que quieres es inspirarte, maldito pervertido

—No es así, de verdad me amenazaron— aseguró el mayor con cierta gracia en su acento indiferente

—BASTA CON QUE NO GIMAS COMO PERRA— exclamó perdiendo su inexistente paciencia —Ademas, me molesta lo que pones. Eres el único japones que folla escuchando esa porquería de música extranjera

—Vaya, eso fue cruel, ¿sabes?

—No me importa

—Escuché que esta clase de melodías funcionan para crear un ambiente más fogoso, los acordes de guitarra eléctrica y voces guturales ayudan bastante al desempeño ero-ambiental, ¿no crees?— cuestionó con voz burlona y sonrisa siniestra

—¡MUÉRETE!

Un momento guardaron silencio hasta que finalmente Imayoshi cedió su ambición de evitarse obtener otras quejas cuando dejó el USB sobre el reproductor y luego liberó un pesado suspiro

—Sino quieres música entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Hanamiya?

—Quiero tú asquerosa lengua dentro de mi boca— dijo con severidad, prácticamente señalándose los labios torcidos en una mueca de desagrado, aunque no ayudaba en hacer a Imayoshi sentirse excitado sin duda le provocó una sonrisa. Si bien Makoto era un desastre para crear tensión sexual, era tal torpeza la que incitaba al mayor ponerse al limite; se acercó con pasos felinos a la cama donde Hanamiya permanecía sentado, asechado por esos ojos violentos que, si tuvieran la capacidad de cortar, su cuerpo ya gozaría de heridas profundas. Lo tomó de la barbilla casi con brusquedad y luego atacó con su lengua los labios del menor, delineando su contorno y saboreando su consistencia hasta que el otro correspondió en el momento adecuado. Sus lenguas se tocaron con un poco de timidez antes de adentrarse en la cavidad contraria, Imayoshi se dispuso a tomar el control empujando a su amante de vuelta al colchón y restregarse contra su cuerpo cual animal en celo

—Estas muy dócil hoy~ Hanamiya— canturreó el de lentes, su aliento tibio por sobre el oído de quien inevitablemente se estremeció

—Cállate, imbécil

—Humm~ ya veo

—¿Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?— cuestionó Makoto al no percibir más movimiento por parte del mayor que había parado de embestirlo figurativamente. Tomó a Imayoshi de las ropas y lo amenazó con el puño justo como amenazaría a alguien que está a punto de matar a golpes —Quiero que me cojas, ¿no estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro?

—No, no, no se trata de eso— afirmó con fingida inocencia y volvió aproximar el rostro al de su amante dibujando aquella sonrisa maliciosa que a Hanamiya le hizo retroceder inconscientemente ante lo peligroso que aquello se tornaba —Voy a satisfacerte tanto como pueda, eso tenlo por seguro. Si me lo permites...

Movió sus caderas hacia al frente restregando la dureza bajo sus pantalones, lo que a Makoto le arrancó un sorpresivo jadeo, el cual exigía por más de estos tratamientos con voz ronca

—Así... muévete de esa forma... así...— dijo poniendo también de su parte, estiró las piernas dejando a la rodilla de Imayoshi quedar entre estas al igual que la suya se coló entre las de Imayoshi, entrelazándose cada vez más

—¿Te gusta esto~?— cuestionó el mayor con el aliento entrecortado, también le estaban afectando los movimientos de Hanamiya

—Sabes que si... ¡Joder! Hazlo de una maldita vez...

De nuevo se besaron pero esta vez de manera más hosca, como si quisieran arrancarse los trozos de piel que sus dientes o dedos alcanzaban. En ese momento Imayoshi parecía un gato, rasguñando cuanto tomaba de Hanamiya, dejandole marcas frescas que ardían como fuego y arrancándole de encima las ropas que protegían más de su piel descolorida mientras Hanamiya se dedicaba a buscar asfixiarlo con el modo en que invadía su boca. Chupaba sus labios, mordía con glotonería la activa lengua que se movía cual serpiente del desierto contra la suya, también desnudandolo y repartiendo mordidas furiosas por su cuello, dibujando un collar de perlas rojas que seguro se teñirían de un color oscuro más tarde.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que cambiaran posiciones, violentamente Hanamiya había separado al otro para empujarlo y hacerlo quedar sometido en la cama, la cual rechinó penosamente debido a la fuerza que fue aplicada. Sus pieles se sentían calientes, empapadas por el sudor que no reunían ni siquiera en los partidos, sus respiraciones agitadas a gravedad y aún así seguían golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al otro cuando había oportunidad, ubicando daños rojizos en los glúteos y otros músculos que consideraban atractivos para dejar marcas visibles que delataran su enfermiza pasión. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Imayoshi hiciera a Makoto levantarse de encima y recargarlo en la pared de forma brusca, golpeando su espalda con tal fuerza que lo aquejó con rapidez de reacción pero volvió a devorar su boca impidiendo cualquier replica, aunque desde hace tiempo Makoto había dejado de sentir solo dolor en los arranques de ira que ejecutaban en contra del otro. Con cada gemido suelto la urgencia por satisfacerse los hacía entrar en la locura misma, ninguno se estaba conteniendo de cumplir sus deseos como algo mutuo que está a punto de efectuarse; Imayoshi tomó la iniciativa de invadir el palpitante interior de su compañero quien abrió sus piernas con gusto aguardando la erección con cierta impaciencia, preparándose.

Imayoshi entró lento, sin prisas, ofreciendo cortas miradas a la excitante imagen que su amante le estaba brindando en esos momentos; Makoto se mordía el labio mientras lo observaba penetrarlo, sorbiendo el aire de manera gradual, con gozo, hasta que al fin Imayoshi terminó la tarea y el menor emitió un corto suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás, rodando por un instante los ojos debido al deleite del espasmo. El mayor comenzó moviendo las caderas con calma, asegurando un poco el perímetro antes de iniciar los movimientos más intensos, suspirando satisfecho por cómo se sentía aquel hueco

—Ohh~ ¡mierda!— exclamó Makoto levantándose inconscientemente cuando el choque de pieles empujó más profundo, provocándole oleadas de placer extenuantes —¡Justo ahí... ! ¡Ah! ¡Si te detienes te mato!

—Hanamiya... baja un poco la voz, lograrán escucharte— pronunció Shouichi apenas, extasiado por la concentración de sangre que había en su zona baja, la voz de Hanamiya estaba empeorando su estado, lo cierto era que deseaba seguir escuchándolo perdido entre el placer que ahora le provocaba, quería golpear y rasguñar de vuelta. Simplemente le fascinaba oírlo entregarse por completo a sus atenciones

—¡Ah! Maldita sea...— Makoto se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de la mano derecha, evitando mirar al de lentes por razones desconocidas que trataba evadir con gemidos y es que el suceso le traía recuerdos, sin atender a la razón estas memorias que pretendió borrar regresaban a él en contra de su voluntad —Ah... mierda... se-senpai...

Ante aquel titulo Imayoshi se quedó helado, aunque no le gustara admitirlo escuchar a Hanamiya pronunciar tal cosa había logrado que su mente viajara bastantes años en el tiempo, hacia la cara llorosa del menor que fingía no estar afectado por la inevitable partida de Shouichi después de la molesta graduación, misma a la que no se quiso presentar por alguna clase de orgullo propio, todo el día bajo la sombra del árbol donde se habían visto las caras por primera vez y donde le encontró susurrando una larga lista de groserías que no tardó en dirigirle con reproche

—Hanamiya...— inició pero en realidad no tenía idea de qué mencionar, lo había tomado con la guardia baja, sin argumentos con los cuales responder. Habia sospechado que algo raro le pasaba a Makoto estas últimas secciones de sexo pero jamas esperó que se tratara de eso. Entonces algo más logró hacerlo sentirse fuera de lugar y aquello fue una sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en el rostro aún cubierto de Makoto, la cual aseguraba una trampa sizañosa que su progenitor ya acostumbraba utilizar

—Estoy bromeando, idiota...

Imayoshi sintió como si un gran peso le hubiese sido quitado de encima cuando escuchó esas palabras y se recordó que nunca debía distraerse, ni un solo segundo a lado de Hanamiya, ni siquiera cuando tienen secciones de ese maravilloso sexo, de otro modo lo volvería a tomar en su red cual mosca en una telaraña que teje el momento exacto de su muerte, justo como hace instantes hizo

—Rayos. Eres un verdadero demonio, Hanamiya...— dijo Imayoshi permitiéndose sonreír y acomodarse los anteojos, el menor bufó con molestia —Pero, si me permites darte un consejo...— acercó los dedos a las levemente sonrojadas mejillas, limpiando con estos el rastro de una lagrima de la que ni el mismo Makoto se percató —... si vas a burlarte de forma tan cruda, evita mostrarte lastimado por tus propias palabras

—No me vengas con eso, imbécil— aseveró apartando la mirada como si aquello fuese suficiente para evadir el tema, razón por la que Shouichi decidió embestirlo con más brusquedad, si tal era posible

—¡O-oye! ¡Infeliz... !

—Makoto-chan... — canturreó Imayoshi sobre los oídos contrarios, saboreando cada vocal, cada consonante de ese nombre tan misterioso nada más que por el placer de hacerlo enfurecer, de robar algo preciado para él como una venganza a sus bromas

—Ya basta, nadie te ha... dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre...

—Makoto-chan~

—Cállate...

—Makoto...

—Ah...

Finalmente Hanamiya dejó de forzar, siendo arrastrado una vez más por el placer tan adictivo que el mayor le inyectaba, una droga tan letal como el éxtasis o la cocaína, de verdad la disfrutaba y no dudó en aferrarse a los glúteos del mayor para volver a burlarse con acento entrecortado

—Senpai...—.

...

La noche se llegó sin que supieran cuántas veces habían alcanzado el orgasmo, ambos ya vestidos miraban el exterior, alejados entre si de extremo a extremo ante la pequeña ventana, tan silenciosos que Imayoshi sintió la necesidad de comenzar a hablar

—¿Te apetece un trago? Compré alcohol de la marca que querías

—Bastardo, lo que quieres es volver a follarme

—Bueno, no voy a negarte eso, después de todo eres mucho más flexible cuando estas borracho. Si te lo pidiera ahora me mandarías al carajo, ademas mañana si quiero caminar— dijo con una sonrisa divertidísima

—Degenerado hijo de puta...— vociferó antes de pensarlo un poco —Buena oportunidad, planeaba quedarme a dormir hoy aquí en todo caso

—Felicidades, mi cama es tú cama

—Cállate que tú dormirás en el suelo

Tal aseveración le hizo imposible al mayor contener la risa aunque hizo lo mejor posible por mantenerla en secreto, al menos guardándola para ellos dos

—No es motivo para reírse

—Perdona... aunque ahora me siento un poco aliviado

—¿Porqué?

—Tuviste la confianza de venir conmigo aún cuando lo que te pasó seguro te devastó por completo. No te preguntaré qué fue ni qué relación tiene con que decidas quedarte a dormir, después de todo no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿cierto?

Imayoshi se levantó de su lugar y caminó fuera de la vista de Makoto quien sonrió para sí mismo sombríamente, aliviado también, pues sentía que ahora odiaba un poco más a su superior de lo que ya había estado consciente. El odio mas cómodo del que podría gozar una persona carente como él

—Así es, no tiene nada que ver contigo—.

FIN

 **P.D: Olvidé mencionar que estas basuras están opacando al resto de mis OTP's de la serie, me están volviendo una maldita enferma... (?)**


End file.
